Dulce Base
, New Mexico |coordinates= |info=Designated TAD-1 (Technical Area Designation-1) according to Anthony Sanchez.Ohio Exopolitics radio show, interview with Anthony Sanchez |fill= }} Dulce Base is a DUMB (Deep Underground Military Base) allegedly less than a mile under ,Mysterious Cattle Mutilations (2011) on the Colorado-New Mexico border near the town of . Awareness of the Base came during a wave of surrounding reports concerning cattle mutilations that were occurring in the Midwest between 1975 and 1976. Construction "There are apparently no fundamental difficulties in construction and operating Underground various types of important Facilities. Such facilities may be placed in a suitable existing mine or a site may be excavated for the purpose".— 1950 edition of "THE EFFECTS OF ATOMIC WEAPONS", p.381 "Troops went in and out of there every summer, starting in '47. The natives do recall that. They also built a road - right in front of the people of Dulce and trucks went in and out for a long period. That Road was later blocked and destroyed. The signs on the trucks were 'Smith' Corp. out of Paragosa Springs, Colorado. No such corporation exists now - no record exists..... I belive the Base - at least the first one was being built then under the cover of a lumbering project.... problem - they NEVER hauled logs. Only BIG Equipment".—Paul Benewitz Most of the lakes near Dulce were made, via Government grants, 'for' the Indians. NAVAJO DAM is the main source for conventional electrical power, with a second source in EL VADO (also, an entrance). RAND CORP. and FORD FOUNDATION were subcontracted out to provide the means necessary for creating subterranean levels. "Just as airplanes, ships and automobiles have given man mastery of the surface of the Earth, Tunnel-Boring Machines... will give him access to the Subterranean World".—PROJECT RAND proceedings of the DEEP UNDERGROUND CONSTRUCTION SYMPOSIUM (March 1959),There were over 650 attendees at the 1959 RAND Symposium. Most were representatives of the Corporate- Industrial State, like: THE GENERAL ELECTRIC COMPANY, AT&T, HUGHES AIRCRAFT, NORTHROP CORP., SANDIA CORP., STANFORD RESEARCH INSTITUTE, WALSH CONSTRUCTION COMPANY, THE BECHTEL CORP, COLORADO SCHOOL OF MINES, etc. (The Dulce Base by Jason Bishop III) p. 645. ;Notes Tube shuttles In the Sept. 1983 issue of "OMNI", p.80, there is a color drawing of "THE SUBTERRENE", the Los Alamos nuclear-powered tunnel machine that burrows through rock, deep underground, by heating any stone it encounters, into molten rock (magma), which cools after the SUBTERRENE has moved on. These underground tubes are used by electro- magnetically powered "Subshuttle Vehicles", which can travel at great speeds. They connect the "Hidden Empire" Sub-City Complexes. Also, the top-secret project code-named: "NOAH's ARK", uses "TUBE-SHUTTLES" in connection with a system of over 100 'Bunkers' and 'Bolt Holes' which have been established at various places on Earth. Many of these underground Cities are complete with streets, sidewalks, lakes, small electric cars, apartments, offices and malls. The tube-shuttle system has been referred to as the Transamerican Underground Sub-shuttle System, (TJLU.S.S.).THE DULCE BASE, CODE: J.B. III by Jason Bishop III Security The DULCE FACILITY is a multi-leveled Complex that consists of a Central "HUB", the Security Section, and some photo labs. Each sub-level has a stronger Security, the deeper one goes. Since the 90s, there have been over 3000 cameras at various High-Security locations (exits and Labs). Security Officers wear jumpsuits, with the Dulce Symbol on the front upper left side.The Dulce Base symbol is an upside triangle with the Greek letter "Tau" (T) inverted within it. An Insignia of "a triangle and 3 laterial lines" (The Tri-Laterial Symbol) has also been seen on "Saucer (transport) Craft". In addition, an Alien Symbol language appears frequently throughout the Facility (The Dulce Base by Jason Bishop III). The standard hand weapon, at Dulce is a "Flash Gun", effective on both Humans and Aliens. The ID card (used in card slots, for the doors and elevators) has the Dulce Symbol above the ID photo. "Government Honchos" use cards with the Great Seal of the U.S. on it ("The Cult of the All-Seeing Eye"). There are over 100 Classified Exits near and around Dulce. Many around Archuleta Mesa, others to the south around Dulce Lake and even as far east as Lindrith. Deep sections of the Complex connect into natural Cavern Systems. A Base operative with an "ULTRA 7" Clearance, reports: "There may be more than seven levels, but I only know of seven. Most of the Aliens are on 5-6-7 Levels. Alien housing is Level Five." Mag controlled During the construction of the Facility (conducted in stages over many years) the Aliens are said to have assisted in the design and use of construction materials. Certain assemblies were of a technology that could not be understood, yet it would function when fully put together. Dulce’s infrastructure is controlled by what is thought to be a type of magnetic system, absent of conventional electrical controls. Elevators have no cables, but are integrated into the magnetically controlled system. Lighting is magnetically induced with a ( phosphorescent ) Illumination System. There are no standard light bulbs. All EXITS are magnetically controlled. Note: it has been reported that, "If you place a large magnet on a entrance, it will affect an immediate interruption. They will have to come out and reset the system." Level 2 After the Second Level, everyone is weighed in the nude, then given a Uniform. "Visitors" are given an 'off white' uniform. In front of all sensitive areas are scales built under the doorway, by the door control. The persons card must match with the weight and code or the door won't open. Any discrepancy in weight (any change over three pounds) will summon Security. No one is allowed to carry anything into or out of sensitive areas. All supplies are put on a Security conveyor system. ;Notes The Dulce Wars concerns an insurgent group, in 1978, who uncovered the truth about illegal human experimentation at Dulce. The resistance came in late 1979 that sparked over a confrontation regarding weapons. As a result of the insurgence, many scientists and military personnel were massacred. Portions of the Base were temporarily closed into the mid-1980s, resulting in a noticeable reduction of human and animal abductions (for requiring blood and other parts). Livermore Berkeley Labs thus began production of artificial blood for Dulce. It’s claimed that at least 44 personnel escaped the facility. One of the escapees provided notes, photos, and videotapes, to possibly up to five trustees, before going into hiding. He selected non-technical trustees who knew very little about the documents. About every six months he would check-in with the them. His instructions were that if he missed four successive contacts, the trustees could do whatever they wanted with the material. Administration The Dulce Base is run by a "Board". An alleged former administration of Dulce was Chairman of the Board —R under the . , a CIA link to Dulce. House Speaker , D-Texas (the nations third highest office) as Treasurer of Dulce.It should be noted that—though possibly being an administrative body for the functionality of the Dulce facility, they may not have had full knowledge of classified operations below level 5 (This is the disclaimer). "The Dulce Board" meetings were often held in Denver, Colorado and Taos, NM. ;Notes Town of Dulce The area around Dulce had a high number of reported Animal Mutilations in the mid to late 70s. Animals were used for environmental tests, and psychological warfare on people. Large amounts of blood was also a requirement. Many abductions began since the late fifties. In the book, "ETs & UFOs - THEY NEED US, WE DON'T NEED THEM" by Virgil "Posty" Armstrong, he reports how his friends (Bob & Sharon) stopped for the night in Dulce and went out to dinner. "They overheard some local residents openly and vociferously discussing Extraterrestrial Abduction of townspeople for purposes of experimentation." The ET's were taking unwilling human guinea pigs from the general populace of Dulce and implanting devices in their heads and bodies. The townspeople were frightened and angry but didn't feel that they had any recourse since the ET's had our Governments knowledge and approval. Awareness Former New Mexico Senator Harrison "Last man on the Moon" Schmitt had full knowledge of Dulce. He was one of seven astronauts to tour the Base. In 1979, he held an "Animal Mutilation" conference in Albuquerque, N.M. This was used to locate researchers and determine what they had learned about the links between the "Mute" operations and the Alien/Government. See also * The Dulce Papers References Resources * Alien Research Wiki, Dulce Base * The Dulce Report: Critique of the Dulce Underground Base Hypothesis by Michael Salla Category:37th parallel n Category:Dulce Base Category:New Mexico